


SAY MY NAME

by SEMICONDUCTOR



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMICONDUCTOR/pseuds/SEMICONDUCTOR
Summary: just some sex in bed
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 9





	SAY MY NAME

徐明浩是被吻醒的。  
睁开眼的时候还觉得后颈隐隐发痛，好不容易聚起焦的双眼定格在近在咫尺的发旋儿上。他想推开身上压着的重量，却发现双手被绑在床头的栏杆上，动弹不得。  
李知勋着迷地描摹着身下人的唇瓣，自从那次分开就一直出现在自己梦里的人，如今乖乖地躺在自己床上。他细碎的黑发若有若无的轻轻划过明浩的脸颊和眼睑，有些痒。  
徐明浩不舒服地动了动，但就连这轻轻的抗议都在一下秒被无情的镇压，李知勋的手按着他的胯骨，力气大的似乎要把自己按进床里。  
“醒了？”  
埋在自己身上的人终于抬起了头，细长的眼睛被床头的夜灯照的明亮，嘴角勾起的弧度让徐明浩有些恐惧。  
“我们不能好好聊聊么？”  
是个令人意外的对白。李知勋挑了挑眉，睥睨着床上被禁锢的纤细上身体。本以为会是“放开我”之类无用的怒吼，没想到是个这么单纯天真的请求。如果不是颤抖的声线暴露了主人的惊慌，他还真以为是个临危不乱的好孩子呢。  
饶有兴致地看着徐明浩明显害怕却强装镇定的模样，不知道拆掉这层伪装之后是什么样子。  
真让人期待。  
李知勋嗤笑了一声，从床头拿过一杯水，干净透明，仿佛里面没有加过任何可以助兴的小东西。仰头含了一口，俯下身，钳着徐明浩瘦削的下巴强硬的灌了进去。  
徐明浩剧烈的挣扎，想要逃走，手腕上的绳子几乎勒进了骨头里。李知勋皱了皱眉，停止了喂水的动作，拉开旁边的抽屉取出了一条丝巾。  
“这么不爱护自己怎么行？”  
说着轻松的按着徐明浩的双手，解下粗砾的绳/子换上了丝巾。  
“我不允许除了我以外的东西伤害你，你要记住。”  
说着发/泄的在徐明浩的唇上用力咬了一下，接着耐心的把剩下的水全部喂完。一滴不剩的，全部喂进了徐明浩的嘴里。  
“咳咳，你喂，咳，的是什么……”  
徐明浩被呛得不轻，但下一秒被温柔的拍/抚吓得忘记了咳嗽。  
“不乖，要叫名字，知道吗？”  
李知勋不赞同的看着他，可惜的拿过乳夹毫不留情的夹在了徐明浩的左胸上。  
“啊！”  
水里催情的效果已经明显，徐明浩被金属制的乳夹冰了一个激灵，随之而来的尖锐的刺痛让他禁不住叫了出来。  
“坏孩子是要受到惩罚的。”  
李知勋把另一个乳夹也用力的加在另一个乳尖上。徐明浩被刺激的溢出了一滴眼泪，疼痛和莫名的快感令他头皮发麻。  
“李知勋……”  
软糯鼻音带了丝情欲，藏着一种天真的色情。  
李知勋满意的打开乳夹的遥控器，直接调到最高档。突然的高频率振动，乳尖被用力的拉扯着，比之前更强的快/感使徐明浩的yinjing渐渐立了起来，细长的一条，和本人一样可怜兮兮的惹人怜爱。  
“李知勋……别……”  
徐明浩快受不了了，当他感到李知勋又拿了不知道什么东西塞进了难以启齿的地方，冰凉而强硬的被一点点推进去时，他快被吓疯了。如果他是只猫，那么全身的毛都炸了起来。  
“别……李知勋……”  
即是再害怕，也没忘了要叫名字的要求。李知勋欣赏着床上人优美的线条和诱/人的情/态，出乎意料的乖巧令他满意的继续着动作。被束/缚着四肢的徐明浩像被剪了指甲的猫，毫无威胁可言。  
“乖，会舒/服的。”  
李知勋轻轻吻去徐明浩眼尾颤抖的泪珠，手上的动作却强硬的不容拒绝。  
“李、嗯，李……知、勋……”  
肚子里突然被注进冰凉的液体，徐明浩害怕的染上了一丝哭/腔，对未知的恐/惧和对陌生人的不安全感，他嘴唇颤抖地想要求这个可怕的人停下来。却不知道自己这副模样正和了李知勋的胃口。  
“乖，哭出来。”  
被温柔的抚/摸发顶，肚子里被迫装了越来越多的液体，手腕和脚/踝的丝带不知道什么时候被解了下来，乳尖越来越多的快/感，yinjing越来越挺/立，甚至冒出几丝透明的晶莹颤颤巍巍的挂在顶端，肚子里渐渐被暖的温热的液体。徐明浩无意识的在空气里乱抓，像溺水的人想要抓到一片浮木一样。  
李知勋一手握上他有些燥热的指尖，安抚的轻轻拍着手背，一手轻轻揉着有些饱胀的腹/部，一圈又一圈，仿佛没有止境，徐明浩突然觉得有些烦躁。  
“李知勋……”  
还是不好意思开口的鼻音，浓浓的奶味叫地李知勋去掉乳/夹，掐了一把他的乳尖。  
“啊！疼……”  
徐明浩有些失神的眼睛委屈的瞄了李知勋一眼，眉毛微微皱着，有着说不出的风情。  
“只有疼么？”  
李知勋灌好液体之后，把金属口和软管温柔的抽出来，用肛塞塞住了入口。俯下身把徐明浩抱在怀里朝浴室走去。  
“嗯……”  
一直抚/慰自己的乳夹不在了，后穴只塞了一块小小的东西显然不够，被情/欲折磨的在李知勋身上乱抓，整齐的衬衫被抓的不成样子。  
“说出来，就满足你。”  
李知勋不在意的随怀里的人闹腾，轻松的打开怀里人的双腿，对着马桶，拔下了一直随着走动上下滑动的肛塞。  
徐明浩挂在李知勋身上，害怕的收缩着后穴，于是一滴也没有流出来。  
“捡到宝了。”  
李知勋眼睛亮了亮，哄着徐明浩放松身/体，一点点把腹/部的液体都排干净。  
再回到床上，强烈的情欲已经把理智淹没了，徐明浩急不可耐地翻/身/压在了李知勋的身上，猫儿一样呜咽着蹭着。  
“想要什么？”  
李知勋即是已经忍到极致了，手上却仍不疾不徐的划过徐明浩的腰/窝，只是轻轻按了按，身上求欢的猫咪就软倒在自己的怀里。  
“要，知勋，进来~”  
徐猫咪不得章法的胡乱舔着李知勋的侧脸，用乳首蹭着还没脱去的衬衫，yinjing时不时溢出写晶亮，被调教过的后/穴也紧紧贴着热的滚烫的柱身，一张一合的，好像在亲吻它。  
要疯了。  
李知勋翻/身/压/上徐明浩，掰开他细白的大腿，猛地挺入，  
“啊……”  
终于被填满的充实和一下就被戳上敏感点的徐明浩猛地剧烈收缩了一下后穴，一丝呻吟也从口中溢出。  
李知勋被夹的眯了眯眼睛，停了下来，坏心眼地看怀里的人不上不下的求欢，恶劣的笑了。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“知勋……”  
“嗯？”  
“知勋……嗯……啊……”  
一声比一声媚/到骨子里的名字和喘息，欲望又天真的眼神，软软的攀附在腰间的腿，是李知勋至上的催情药。


End file.
